


Истории из жизни

by Milk_fox



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Упоротость, два веселых гуся
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сет драбблов про известную парочку. Писалось по разным поводам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истории из жизни

_Посвящается Джеймсу МакЭвою, который второго марта две тысячи пятнадцатого года вышел к очереди, стоящей за билетами на Ruling Class_

\- Джеймс, - говорит Майкл в телефон, прижимая его плечом к уху, чего ни в коем случае нельзя делать с сенсорниками, ясное дело. - Ты псих.  
\- Да ладно! - ржет МакЭвой с другого конца света. - Мы поспорили, так? Мужик сказал - мужик сделал.  
\- У меня съемки, паршивая ты сволочь, - ласково говорит Фассбендер, закуривая и молясь, чтобы в этот раз пиджак случайно не прожегся сигаретой. А то он, конечно, великий актер, но костюмерша - женщина вспыльчивая и убить уже обещала. - Ты вообще помнишь что это такое, звезда?  
\- Конечно! - радостно орет Джеймс. - Это когда все бегают за тобой и уговаривают раздеться на камеру! Отличная вещь, я б посмотрел!  
\- Я Стива Джобса играю!  
\- Фассбендер, ты и его с голой задницей сыграешь, я в тебя верю.  
И Майкл все же смеется, потому что серьезно общаться с этим клоуном невозможно никак.   
\- Очередь фанатов. Ну ты силен.  
\- А булочки! - в восхищении сам от себя подпевает МакЭвой. - Чай, кофе, песни под гитару. И плакаты всем! Всем!  
\- Твиттер плакал от умиления, - заверяет его Майкл. - И я тоже немного.   
\- Тебя хлебом не корми, дай порыдать. Ну так ты приедешь? Ты сказал, что скорее я почту своим вниманием утреннюю очередь - и я почтил.   
Майкл, конечно, сказал. Потому что Майкл прекрасно знает - МакЭвой ненавидит вставать по утрам. У него сразу под глазами образуется по здоровенному мешку и хочется залить в Джеймса кофе и запихнуть булочку, а лучше две-три. МакЭвой не любит очереди, потому что там много чокнутых фанатов.   
Но вот твиттер театра Трафальгар Студио, вот очередь фанатов, стоящих за билетами, вот девочка бренчит на гитаре, вот разносят чай и кофе, а вот Джеймс - худой в своей дутой красной куртке, улыбающийся и невыспавшийся. Скалится в камеру, скалится фанатам, подписывает плакаты, которые сам же и раздал. Молодец. Как только уломал?  
\- Ты как их уломал? - спрашивает Майкл, махая рукой помощнику режиссера, мол сейчас приду.  
\- Ну а фигли? Сказали - прикольная идея, пиар, все дела.  
\- Ты просто компанию под стать подобрал, - осеняет Фассбендера. - Вы там просто все психи, сговорившиеся сорвать меня со съемок.  
\- Ну а то! - радостно подтверждает Джеймс. - Ты еще не был на моем спектакле. Который идет черт знает сколько времени. Фассбендер, ты мне друг или кто?  
Вот это вопрос всех времен и народов. Майкл сам не знает, кто он этому недоразумению. И никто, наверное, не знает.  
\- Друг, - покорно бурчит он в трубку. - Конечно, друг. Приеду, после спектакля напьемся и пойдем...это... дружить. Желательно раза два. Можно три.   
Джеймс хохочет в трубку, как будто ему рассказали анекдот века.   
\- Можешь не напиваться, - воркует он. - Я буду нежен.  
Майкл сухо фыркает и выбрасывает сигарету.  
\- До встречи, придурок, - ласково говорит он.  
\- Я тебя тоже, - ржет Джеймс. 

Билеты до Лондона. Трансконтинентальный перелет. Определенно, дружить - ужасная морока.

***

\- Как ты блядь еще жив, - выдыхает Майкл вместе с дымом, вкусно выдувая кольца, как заправский дракон.   
Майкл только что видел, каков Джеймс МакЭвой на сцене в роли бога, воплощенной любви и воплощенного зла. Майкл уверен, что он бы как- нибудь перетоптался без этой ценной информации.   
\- Как ты вообще... ладно, забей.  
Джеймс сидит рядом, в тесной гримерке, мучает в руках стаканчик с кофе. И надо бы сказать ему - чувак, какой кофе, одиннадцать часов, а завтра у тебя опять спектакль, и послезавтра и е-мое, как ты жив, и мысли идут на второй круг.   
\- Да вот как-то так, знаешь - привычно скалится Джеймс, и сквозь его улыбку проглядывает неожиданно не Джек-из-Ада, а светящийся, искренний Джей Си, прыгавший по сцене среди тряпочных цветов и надежно убитый ко второму акту.  
В этом и проблема - думает расколотый на куски Майкл Фассбендер, неплохой актер и искушенный зритель. В этом-то и, мать его , проблема. Миру не нужен бог любви. Это немудреное знание ломает тебя к концу второго акта и ты выходишь весь в слезах и соплях, если у тебя вообще есть душа.  
\- Расслабься, милый, - Джеймс отпивает из картонного стакана, и он снова просто человек. Маленький, компактный и усталый до полусмерти. Донельзя привычный.   
В дверь заглядывает девушка, виновато прячет глаза, стараясь не пялиться на Майкла.  
\- Мистер МакЭвой, мы закрываемся, и...  
\- Я закрою дверь, Кэти, - мягко говорит Джеймс. После спектакля он всегда такой, мягкий и усталый. - Не волнуйся, иди.   
Кэти уходят и они остаются одни.  
Майкл приехал утром и чувствовал себя полным дебилом, сначала отсыпаясь в гостинице, а потом пробираясь в черт знает какой по счету ряд. Шляпа, шарф и воротник. Конспирация - дальше некуда.  
Напрасно беспокоился, никому в зале не нужен был Майкл Фассбендер.   
\- Твою смурную рожу я принимаю за коплимент, - говорит Джеймс.  
И что за черт, они ведь играли вместе, и он смотрел фильмы Деймса, восхищался, закатывал глаза. Почему только теперь возникает это глупое чувство причастности к таланту? Синдром жены гения - я люблю великого человека.  
Великий человек ржет и пихает его в плечо.  
\- Расслабься, слышишь? А то ты меня пугаешь уже.   
Майкл качает головой.  
\- Миру не нужен бог любви. Вообще никак. Такая лажа, - он снова затягивается сигаретой. Вспоминает затянутого в черное Джека. Трость. Плащ. Секс да и только, а вот почему- то не встает.   
Джеймс придвигается ближе с ужасно заговорщицким видом. С таким же лицом он предлагал во время съемок налить Джекману клея в гель для волос. И целоваться, зараза, лез тоже с ним.  
\- Знаешь, в чем фокус? - говорит он. - Майкл, он здесь.  
Крепкие пальцы ложатся на грудь, затянутую рубашкой. Не изящные ничуть. У Майкла вот руки красивее гораздо, но почему-то бросает в дрожь именно от этих, сухих и жестких пальцев.  
\- На сцене с ним может случиться что угодно, и в том мире он, может быть, и не нужен. Но он здесь. Никуда не делся и никуда не уйдет. Останется с тобой и со мной. Тьфу, - он снова смеется и фыркает. - Замутило от собственного пафоса. В общем, бог по прежнему есть любовь. Здорово, верно?  
Майкл поднимает глаза. Джеймс светится весь, до последней морщинки. Великий человек, каждый день убивающий в себе любовь, но возрождающий ее к следующему вечеру - дорогие зрители, только для вас, только сегодня.   
Великая сила искусства - думает Майкл, грубовато притягивая его к себе. Потом, сразу переставая думать, целует узкие губы, раздвигает языком и пьет поцелуй, как воду. Джеймс беззвучно хохочет.  
\- Тебе хотелось, да? - шепчет Майкл, еле отрываясь от чужого рта. - Придурок ты конченый, вот что я тебе скажу. Неоперабельный.   
МакЭвой счастливо кивает. И даже если в этом мире бог любви никому не нужен, любовь все равно остается. Ничего с ней не сделаешь, такая штука. Просто есть, чтобы не происходило на сцене.  
И это так успокаивает, - думает Майкл, обхватывая плечи этого невозможно талантливого засранца.   
Бог есть любовь, добрый вечер и благослови вас всех.  
***

_Посвящается Майклу Фассбендеру, у которого день рождения второго апреля_

Телефон орал настолько мерзко, что Майкл где-то с минуту серьезно обдумывал вариант достать пистолет и выстрелить по направлению звука. Потом в голове прояснилось, и стало ясно, что никакого пистолета нет - это все глюки по поводу свежеснятого фильма. А телефон новенький, взамен разбитого по глупости, и поэтому рингтон стандартный, мерзкий и противный, как зубная боль.  
Но это совершенно не объясняло звонка в три часа ночи.  
"Мама" - думал Майкл, на ощупь вставая с кровати и пытаясь найти на полу сброшенные вчера наугад джинсы.  
Нет, мама прислала бы смс, мама добрая женщина.  
Черт, Фассбендер, кто просил тебя раздеваться как бог на душу положит? И ладно бы перед сексом, а то ведь от усталости. Никакой красоты в жизни, сплошная проза, сил никаких нет.   
"Стив", - пришло в голову во время заглядывания под подушку, валявшуюся тоже почему-то на полу.   
Точно Стив. Идея новая, или с женой поссорился. Или просто взгрустнулось.  
Хотя нет. МакКуин все-таки не садист. То есть садист, но не настолько. И он видел Майкла после короткого сна - врагу не пожелаешь.  
Да где же эта звонилка?  
Палец на левой ноге больно встретился с углом кровати, Фассбендер тихо взвыл, выматерился и сел на пол. Звонило где-то рядом.  
"Тарантино", - решил затуманенный мозг. Точно, кому еще трезвонить в три часа ночи? Гении часов не наблюдают. И наверняка он уже задумал крутейший боевик про вампиров-коммунистов. Непременно с фашистами-зомби. И Майкла там очень не хватает.   
Телефон доверчиво пришел в руку на второй минуте поисков. Майкл ткнул в экран и поднес мучителя к уху.  
\- Алло? - по задумке любой, услышавший такой голос, а особенно вслушавшись в интонации, должен был раскаяться, посыпать голову пеплом и уйти в монастырь.  
\- Доброе утро! - радостно заявили из трубки.  
\- Джеймс, - раздельно сказал Майкл. - Джеймс, у нас скоро совместные съемки. Ты не мог дождаться и заебать меня немного позже, тебе надо все и сразу?  
\- Фассбендер, ты что-то нерадостный. Ты почему нерадостный, а?  
Майкл вздохнул, прижал трубку к уху и попытался проползти обратно к кровати.  
\- А ты, наверное, бухой. Признайся, МакЭвой, вы там все перепились в честь последнего спектакля, а?  
\- Неееет, - заявила трубка. - Перепьемся мы одиннадцатого. Ох, как я буду пьян, Фассбендер... Кааа-ааак...  
\- Понял, осознал, проникся. Какого хрена тебе надо, персонификация господа нашего? Молитвы фанаток больше не радуют?  
\- Злобный ты тип, - обличил его Джеймс, попутно что-то громко отпивая из стакана, стучащего о трубку. - Гнусный и неромантичный.  
\- Весь я. Какого черта надо.  
\- Майкл, - ласково сказал МакЭвой. Ласковость лилась из трубки патокой, не смотря на расстояния и час. - С днем рождения, Майкл. Я бы притащил тебе торт со свечками, но ты такой старый, что ни один чертов торт не сможет вместить такое количество свечей. Поэтому просто - с днем рождения.   
Майкл замер, пытаясь осмыслить новость. Три часа ночи. Три гребаных часа ночи.   
\- Я тебе подарок купил, - проворковал Джеймс. - Даже два.  
\- Молока мне купи, за вредность... Спасибо.   
\- Пожалуйста. Майкл, ты когда приедешь? Я соскучился.  
\- Нет, ты точно бухой. У нас съемки скоро, придурок. Съем-ки. Ты помнишь вообще? Даже Джекман уже с когтями сфоткался.  
\- А я с тобой сфоткаюсь, можно? Отличная будет фотка. Я тебя разбудил, наверное... Ты тогда спи. Потом поговорим. 

Майкл с минуту смотрел на молчащую трубку, потом вздохнул и рухнул на подушку. Телефон тихонько завибрировал.

"С меня торт!" - гласила смска с хулиганским смайликом.

Майклу Фассбендеру было тридцать восемь лет. И он был счастлив. Очень счастлив.

_Посвящаяется Джеймсу МакЭвою, у которого день рождения двадцать первого апреля_

\- Я все понял, - голос у Джеймса сонный и обреченный. - Я понял. Ты решил отомстить мне за второе апреля. Месть удалась, можешь валить.  
Майкл переминается с ноги на ногу на пороге и у него отличное настроение не смотря ни на что.   
\- Я приехал поздравить лучшего друга с днем рождения. Ничего не знаю.   
\- Козел ты, - печально говорит Джеймс, все еще не пуская его в дом. - Натуральный такой козел. У меня ребенок спит. И жена спит. И даже все крысы в этом чертовом доме спят, три часа ночи, твою мать.   
Непонятно как, но у него получается вложить в эту фразу только бесконечную усталость и всепрощение. Наверное, у своей последней роли научился.   
\- С днем рождения, Джеймс, - говорит Майкл и водружает ему на голову пластиковую корону. - Это что б все всегда знали, как ты к себе относишься.  
\- Пошли в беседку, - говорит Джеймс.  
Беседкой это строение Майкл бы не назвал - скорее гнездышко для двоих, довольно тесное, но зато обшитое деревом и отдельно стоящее. По полу раскиданы игрушки, на столике - глянцевый журнал. Тут даже уютно, не смотря на промозглую ночь. Майкл садится, вынимает из сумки бутылку Джемисона и водружает на стол. Бутылка неожиданно с зеленой этикеткой.  
\- Купил по приколу в аэропорту - специально к Дню святого Патрика. С тех пор и вожу. Но сегодня решил, что ты - вылитый лепрекон.   
\- Ну-ну, - Джеймс подвигает к себе бутылку.- Бумажная корона, виски... малый набор "сыграй Брюса Робертсона"? Что еще?  
\- Я б захватил голову свиньи, но в аэропорту на меня бы странно смотрели.  
\- Будешь выеживаться - на Рождество подарю пару грузовиков порнухи. Поиграем в любимые фильмы.  
\- А я тебе - блондинстый парик и помаду.  
\- А я - шлем.   
Фассбендер тихо смеется и открывает бутылку.  
\- Мы с тобой ебанутые, Джейми. Именно поэтому так хорошо понимаем друг друга. С днем рождения. Не дохни как можно дольше, пожалуйста, - он прикладывается к горлышку, морщится, проталкивая виски дальше по горлу. Подвигает бутылку Джеймсу. - Держи.  
\- Очень мужественное поздравление, - ерничает МакЭвой. - Чуть слезу не уронил.   
\- Я старался.  
\- Оно и видно.  
Они молчат, передавая друг другу бутылку. Молчится им вдвоем всегда удивительно хорошо.  
\- На самом деле у меня дверь заклинило, - признается Майкл через минут десять распития виски. - Приехал, отпустил такси, а она заклинила, сука.   
\- Я так и понял, - меланхолично говорит Джеймс. - Хрен бы ты вспомнил про мой день рождения.  
\- Вспомнил бы. Я поэтому прилетел. Хотел по нормальному, с тортом приехать, все дела.  
\- Еще скажи - с цветами.  
\- С цветами. И капкейками, ты что, все по-взрослому.   
Джеймс вздыхает и салютует ему бутылкой виски.  
\- Люблю тебя, чувак. За непосредственность.  
"Это только с тобой я непосредственный" - хочет сказать Майкл, но молчит. Это уже точно не по-мужски, а за шокирующие признания у них отвечает Джеймс, это же всем ясно.   
Но Джеймс, наверное, и так понимает. Для этого ведь и нужны друзья.  
***

_Посвящается бритому Джеймсу МакЭвою, который и в этой прическе умудряется быть на диво сексуальным_

\- Я знал, - говорит Майкл, и в его голосе слышна обреченность приговоренного перед лицом палача. - Я знал, что этим кончится.  
\- Чем? - любознательно спрашивает Джеймс.  
\- Моя жизнь после знакомства с тобой - сплошной гребаный артхаус. Еще недавно я был приличным актером. А теперь у меня третий фильм как кастрюля на голове, а ты вообще лысый.  
\- Я бритый, - педантично поправляет Джеймс. У него ужасно довольный вид. И с лысой головой он выглядит до неприличия горячо, а это непорядок. Чарльз Ксавье должен вызывать мысли о благе человечества. Мысли в голове Майкла, надо сказать, ничего общего с благом человечества не имеют.  
\- Ты просто завидуешь, - обличает МакЭвой, поглаживая голову. Смотреть на это невозможно. - Ты сам хотел сыграть Чарльза, признайся.  
\- Еще чего.  
\- Тогда побриться налысо мечтал.  
\- МакЭвой, ты ебанутый?  
\- Покайся, - воздевает руку Джеймс. - Ибо я вижу твои тайные помыслы! Насквозь!  
Майкл отмахивается. Они битый час сидят в номере, а он до сих пор не может вспомнить, чей он - его или Джеймса. Может, кстати, вообще Джекмана. Неудобно выйдет.  
\- И что ты так близко к сердцу принимаешь, подумаешь кастрюля. У тебя хотя бы нет рогов.   
Майкл представляет себя в шлеме Локи и ему резко хорошеет.  
\- Можно... потрогать? - наконец спрашивает он и даже с готовностью протягивает руку.  
Джеймс смотрит на него долгим внимательным взглядом... и конечно тут же начинат ржать, как невоспитанная лошадь. Майкл решает обидеться, но зацепляется взглядом за беззащитно торчащие уши и забывает.   
\- Фассбендер, я хочу записать это на видео, - серьезно говорит МакЭвой, оторжавшись. - Или нет, просто на диктофон. Так будет лучше.   
\- И что ты сделаешь с этой бесценной записью?  
\- Продам фанатам. Даром отдам, я добрый.  
\- Ты не добрый, ты ебанутый.  
\- А ты повторяешься.

Вот надо же, думает Майкл, у кого какие фетиши. И главное ни за что не поймешь, пока не увидишь. Как работать? Впрочем, неважно. С МакЭвоем по жизни невозможно работать.   
Очухивается он от того, что в локоть тыкается что-то круглое. Оказывается, Джеймс успел усесться на пол у его ног и теперь старательно изображает кота, жаждущего ласки.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ну ты же хотел... потрогать...  
Глаза у Джеймса честные до невероятия. Дескать как вы могли подумать. Да я. Да они.  
" Гребаный артхаус" - думает Майкл. И, конечно, трогает.  
Кожа теплая, Джеймс вообще всегда теплый. Сухая, приятная на ощупь. Гладить приятно, немного жаль, что за волосы пальцами не потянуть, но это можно пережить.   
И черт с ней, с кастрюлей - расслабленно проносится в голове. - Ведь и правда, рогов нет...  
\- Потрогал? - доносится снизу.  
-Угу.  
\- Ну тогда моя очередь....  
Теплые пальцы пробираются под рубашку и аккуратно вышибают из петельки одну пуговицу. А потом вторую. А потом...  
Да ладно. Майкл знал, что этим кончится.   
Главное, что б это был все же не номер Джекмана.  
Хотя...  
Пальцы опускаются ниже, а теплые губы касаются шеи.  
Черт с ним, с Джекманом. Что ему, впервой?


End file.
